


A rose by any other name would smell as sweet

by orphan_account



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst with a Happy Ending, Caring Eddie Diaz, Comfort/Angst, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Hurt Evan "Buck" Buckley, Injured Evan "Buck" Buckley, Light Angst, M/M, Sad Evan "Buck" Buckley, Some characters are just mentioned, a little of eddie's parents, not really that injured but you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Basically 5 times Eddie calls Buck 'Evan' when he's not there +1 time he does it when he is
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 537





	A rose by any other name would smell as sweet

**Author's Note:**

> who said all the parts of a 5+1 had to be the same lenght. pff. 70% of this is the +1? maybe  
> this took me so long to finish, only because i can't sit and concentrate in writing

1.

Eddie had been working with the 118 for just a few hours. Everyone had greeted him warmly and were very nice to him. Everyone except for Buck. 

He understood why the guy felt so threatened by him. He was used to being the one getting all the attention but it’s not like Eddie wanted to take that, he was just new. The new things always got all the attention until everyone gets used to them. 

He was sitting in the couch next to Chimney, who was on his phone. Buck and Hen were playing video games a few feet away from them. Buck was acting childish and Eddie couldn’t help the warm smile that appeared on his face. Because yes, Buck hadn’t warmed up to him yet but he could see by his interactions with the rest of the team that he was a nice guy. 

“Why do you call him Buck?” He asked out of nowhere, his curiosity winning over his silent stare.

“Uh…” Chimney hesitated for a second, putting his phone down to look at him. “Well, his name is Evan Buckley. And I guess he prefers to be called Buck because he told us to call him that his first day in.” He shrugged and picked his phone back up. 

“Evan.” Eddie whispered to himself. He liked that name, it suited him. But if he didn’t like to be called that, he would respect it.

2\. 

Eddie was relaxing on his day off, helping Chris with his homework. He had to write about someone he admired and since he had done a presentation about Eddie for the show and tell, he decided to talk about Buck.

When he told Buck about it, his eyes had lighted up and he the beaming smile that formed on his face had melted Eddie’s heart. He was so happy about it but couldn’t believe Chris thought so much of him. He had promised Chris he would stop by after his shift to answer all his questions but he still had a few more hours to go. 

“Daddy, is Buck’s name really Buck?” Chris asked, frowning and pushing his glasses back with the back of his hand. Eddie laughed. 

“No, Chris. His name is actually Evan. Hi last name is Buckley, that’s why we call him Buck.” He explained patiently to his son. 

“I like that name.” Chris answered, writing it down. 

“Yeah, me too buddy.” Eddie smiled softly. 

“But I like my Buck better.” He mumbled to himself, making Eddie chuckle and shake his head. 

His son had found someone so unconditional in Buck, something Eddie never saw coming but didn’t really surprise him either. 

3.

Eddie ran into the hospital, trying to calm himself. He and Bobby were Buck’s emergency contact, he guessed Bobby hadn’t picked up because they had called him, but they didn’t tell him why Buck was there. He walked up to the receptionist and she smiled at him.

“Hi, I’m here for Evan? Evan Buckley.” He asked and waited impatiently as she checked on her computer.

“Yes, Buckley. He’s in room 122.” She pointed him in the right direction and he tried not to run there. 

“Hey, Buck. What happened?” He asked the younger man once he came into view.

“Oh my god, they called you?” He rolled his eyes. “I told them not to call anyone, I am fine.” 

“Well, you’re here so clearly something is not fine.” He scolded him.

“I was helping my neighbor with her shopping. She’s an elderly lady, and she dropped a glass and when I tried to pick up the big pieces, I cut my hand.” He explained, showing him his now bandaged hand. “I drove myself here because I’m still on blood thinners. It’s not big deal” 

“Well, call me next time because you shouldn’t be driving like that either!” Eddie pointed an accusatory finger at him.

“Fine.” He sighed, sounding annoyed but actually appreciating Eddie being there for him. “I was just discharged, anyway. I’ll call an uber.” 

“I’ll drive you back to pick up your car tomorrow. Let’s go.” Eddie said and started walking out. 

“Eddie, wait. You don’t have to, I can go to my place, it’s nothing.” 

“I wasn’t asking. Plus, Chris had been wanting to see you, so he’ll be thrilled for you to spend the night.” Buck’s face lighted up at the mention of Chris, a big smile appearing on his face. 

“Well, I can’t say no to spending some time with my little guy now, can I?” He fell into step with Eddie, shoulder bumping his slightly. Eddie chuckled, shaking his head and looking at Buck with fondness in his eyes. 

4.

They were doing a fire rescue. It wasn’t that big when they got there, but the wind had made it spread and the flames got bigger in no time. It was a gas leak that hadn't been shot off yet, what meant there could be another explosion at any second. 

“There’s still a kid in there!” Buck had screamed and ran right back into the house.

“Buck, no!” Eddie was about to run right behind him but Bobby stopped him. 

“Buckley, get out of there.” Bobby spoke on the radio. “Buckley!” He called again but there was no answer. 

Then there was movement on the roof and they could see Buck with a little kid on his arms. He seemed to be looking for a way down but before he could do anything there was a loud blast and both were thrown forward, falling ten feet down. 

“Evan!” Eddie screamed and ran to where the other firefighter was. 

He was unconscious, the kid had been protected in a tight hold between his arms and was saved from getting hurt by falling on top of him. They moved Buck away from the raging fire, everyone kneeling around him.

“Buck, come on buddy.” Chim spoke, trying to make him open his eyes. After a few minutes he started coughing and tried to get up.

“Easy, Buck.” Hen warned him with a hand on his shoulder.

“Is the kid okay?” He asked, looking around. Eddie put a reassuring hand on his leg. 

“Don’t worry, he’s safe. You saved him.” Buck smiled at him and plopped back down on the floor, wincing. 

5\. 

Eddie’s parent were in town and if Eddie were to say he was happy about it, he would be lying. They were, once again, trying to convince him to go back to Texas. 

“Mama, I already told you. I have a life here. I have a great job, Chris is in a great school. I’m not going back to Texas.” He pressed his hand to his forehead, sighing exasperatedly. 

“Your Abuela and Pepa can’t keep watching Christopher while you work. You need more help, and what better than family.” His mother kept arguing.

“Abuela and Pepa don’t look after Christopher anymore. Just when Chris wants to spend time with them.” He tried to control his breathing, trying to stay calm and not snap at his mother.

“Oh right, because you let two strangers watch him. Carla and Ethan?” His father stepped in and Eddie wanted to scream at him for keeping this up. Instead, he glared at him before he answered.

“Evan.” He muttered dryly. “His name is Evan. And him and Carla are no strangers, they’re family. They’ve helped me with Christopher since day one and you should be thankful someone cares so much about your grandson.” He got up and walked to where Pepa was talking with his son. 

“Are you okay, dad?” Chris asked him, seeing his furrowed brow. He smiled, that kid noticed everything.

“Yeah, buddy. Guess what?” He said and Chris looked at him with excited expectation. “Buck’s coming for movie night today.” He fake whispered and Chris squeaked in excitement. 

The truth was that Buck had been sad he couldn’t see them that day and after that talk with his parent he just decided that after everyone left, he would invite Buck to spend the night with them. 

+1

Buck was once again in the hospital. 

It wasn’t so serious this time, only smoke inhalation and a few bruises from falling through the floor two stories down. He was fine. Physically, at least.

He had gotten hurt trying to go up to save a woman that was trapped in her apartment but when he was close, the floor collapsed. Bobby and Eddie had to drag him outside while he was fighting to go back up. 

He was sitting on a stretcher, oxygen mask on his face. He was silent, staring numbly at the floor. Him and Eddie had both been cleared for the day, Buck because of his bruises and Eddie to look out for him. Everyone knew Buck shut off after an important loss and this one was the first one in a long time and they didn’t want him to be alone and not take care of himself. 

“We only have a few hours left.” Bobby had said. “Make sure he’s alright.” Eddie had nodded and followed him into the hospital while the rest went back to the station. 

Neither of them talked while the nurse came in and checked him over one more time. Eddie knew Buck was trying to keep everything in until he would be somewhere where he could finally let out. 

“Okay, firefighter Buckley, you’re ready to go.” The nurse smiled gently at him and waited for him to react and take off the oxygen mask. He got up and moved to take the gear coat he had left on the chair but Eddie stopped him and took it himself. He didn’t fight him. “You need to rest and stay hydrated and you should be fine. If you experience shortness of breath, coughing or headaches, come back and we’ll check you over again.” She looked at Eddie, knowing he wouldn’t get a proper response from the other men and he just nodded and smiled apologetically. She smiled back and left the room. 

Eddie ordered an uber quickly and put a hand on Buck’s arm, helping him move. 

“We’re going to make a quick stop at the station to get out bags and my car and then I’ll take you home, okay?” He explained and Buck just nodded to let him know he had heard. 

The uber was already out waiting for them and they weren’t too far from the station so in less than an hour they were at Eddie’s house. Eddie pulled up into the parking lot and turned to look at Buck. 

“Christopher and Carla are inside, think you can hold it for a little longer?” Buck looked at him for the first time since the incident, eyes wide and filled with worry. 

“I don’t want Chris to see me like this.” He said, voice hoarse from all the screaming earlier that day. 

“He’s almost ready to sleep. He’ll probably just want to say goodnight and Carla will put him to bed while I help you.” Buck looked hesitant for a second but then nodded slowly. They got out of the car, Eddie grabbing the bags from the back seat. 

They stopped at the door and he gave one last look at Buck before opening it. 

“Daddy! Buck!” Christopher called for them and got up from the couch. Eddie hugged him first, giving Buck some time to get in the state of mind to pretend to be okay for Chris’s sake. When Chris jumped to hug Buck, Eddie sent a quick look to Carla, to let her know something was going on. 

“Good to see you, Buckaroo.” Carla smiled his way, softly and Buck managed to smile back over Chris’s curls. “Little man, how about we get you to bed now?” Chris whined but obeyed, being put down on the ground gently by Buck. 

“Goodnight, Buck.” He whispered, hugging him one more time. “Goodnight, daddy.” He smiled when Eddie placed a kiss on his forehead. He mouthed a ‘thank you’ to Carla who just gave him an understanding look. 

“Come on, let’s get you on the shower.” He guided him to the bathroom and helped him undress from his uniform, turning on the water. “I’ll go get you some clothes, call me if you need anything, okay?” He said and Buck nodded. 

Eddie went to check on Chris, who was fast asleep. Carla was on the living room, gathering her things. 

“Should I be worried about our friend in there?” She asked, concern clear in her expression. Eddie shook his head. 

“Just a bad call.” He explained and she pursed her lips, nodding in understanding. There had been some days when she had stayed a little longer or took Chris for the night when Eddie had come home from a call that left him mentally drained. 

“You take care of him.” She gave him a quick hug. “Call me if you need anything.” She said before closing the door on her way out. 

The only thing on Buck’s bag were street clothes and the only thing that he could use from there was his underwear. He grabbed some of his own clothes, for Buck and for himself, and went to the bathroom, knocking on the door. When he didn’t get an answer he opened slowly. 

Buck was already out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his hips and another one over his shoulders. He was sitting on the bathtub, hunched over, staring at a spot on the floor. 

“Hey.” Eddie spoke softly so he wouldn’t startle him. Buck looked up, tired gaze following Eddie as he walked closer to him. 

“You wanna change in my room while I take a quick shower? I got you some of my clothes because you didn’t have anything comfy on your bag.” He showed him the clothes on his hand and Buck nodded, standing up and taking them. “I’ll be with you in a minute, okay?” 

Buck leaved the bathroom and Eddie tried to shower as quickly as he could. He mentally thanked Bobby for his early dinner today because he didn’t think he would be able to make Buck eat anything then. 

He got out of the shower and into the clothes he picked out before, just a shirt and some sweatpants, same as Buck. He walked out of the bathroom and into his bedroom, drying his hair. 

Buck was, again, staring at nothing, sitting in the end of the bed. At least he had changed and apparently put the towels in the laundry basket. Eddie did the same and after closing the door, he stepped closer to him

“Wanna talk about it?” He asked, trying to sound as gentle as he could. At his words, Buck seemed to lose the little control he had left, tears starting to fall from his eyes.

“I couldn’t save her.” He whispered, squeezing his eyes shut. “I should have done more.”

“Buck, no-”

”I should have tried harder to get to her but I didn’t and now she’s dead and it’s-”

“Evan.” Eddie interrupted him, placing his hands on both sides of his face, making him look up. “What happened was not your fault. If you had gone back, you would be dead too. You did everything you could, okay?” Buck leaned into the touch and sighed, looking defeated.

“Maybe if I had done something different…” Eddie shooks his head, drying the tears with his thumbs. He stepped back, rubbing up and down his arms. 

“Come on, get into bed.” He said softly, waiting for him to move back and settle in the bed. Buck lied on his side and Eddie sat beside him, running his hand softly through his hair. “You did everything you could, you hear me?” Buck just sniffed, burying his face in the pillow. “Evan.” Eddie moved his hand to his face, caressing his cheek with the back of his fingers.

After a moment, the younger man looked up. His eyes were still watery and a little red but he wasn’t crying anymore. His gaze turned soft as he stared at Eddie, sighing when he ran his hand through his forehead, getting the still wet hair out of the way. Eddie stared back, a fond look filled with understanding and admiration and something else that Buck decided was love. 

“Eddie.” Buck whispered so quietly that Eddie wouldn’t have noticed if he hadn’t been watching him. He hummed to let him know he was listening but Buck hesitated. He moved, suddenly, sitting up and looking at Eddie. He opened and closed his mouth a few times and Eddie put a reassuring hand on his knee, letting him know he could tell him anything. 

“I love you.” He said quietly again, but this time Eddie understood perfectly. His eyes widened but there was a smile on his face. “I love you, Eddie.” Buck repeated, more sure this time. 

Eddie’s hand went back to his face, caressing his jaw gently, his smile getting bigger, as if he couldn’t controlled the growing jojy in his chest. 

“I love you too, Evan.” He replied, loud enough for Buck to hear, before pressing their foreheads together. Leaving room for Buck to do the first move.

And he did. Slowly, he ran his hand up Eddie’s arm, until his hand rested on his neck and then pulled him in for a kiss. Gentle and slow. 

Once they pulled away, foreheads pressed together and bright grins, they stayed with their eyes closed, taking in each other presence in a completely different light. Buck let out a small chuckle, taking Eddie by surprise. He pulled back, just enough to see his face, and looked at Buck with a questioning look. 

“This day sucked… but at least it ended with something great.” He said, kissing Eddie again.

“I meant what I said before though, I don’t want you to blame yourself for something you had no control over.” He caught Buck’s elusive gaze and raised his eyebrow. “You did everything you could, Evan.” Buck nodded, resting his head on Eddie’s shoulder.

“Can we sleep now? I want to get up early so I can make pancakes for the little man before he goes to school.” He smiled when he looked at Eddie again. 

“Yes, come on.” Eddie replied. Both moved under the sheets, holding each other close and safe.

“Goodnight, Eddie. Love you.” Buck breathed out, snuggling closer to Eddie’s chest. 

“Love you.” Eddie whispered.

“Oh, by the way, I like it when you call me Evan.” Buck said and Eddie let out a content huff and smiled, giving him one last kiss on his forehead and tightening his arms around him.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i suck at endings too


End file.
